Deceitful Eyes
by DaPimp
Summary: All's fair in love and war, and eyes are the windows to a persons soul,everbody knows that. But what happens when the one thing you don't know is the most important?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Oliver Wood or Katie Bell or any of the characters i have in this story, i have merely borrowed them from the amazing J.K.

It was all to much. The rain, the thunder, the strangely deafening silence. Why was he back? Why now? He had left with no intention to return, so why had he come back to her?

"I can't do this Katie. We can't do this." The words echoed around my head continuously, never giving me peace. The words which had ruined my perfect world stayed long after he had walked away. The only thing he had left me were those words "I can't do this Katie. We can't do this". No matter how much I hated those words, how many times I wished them from my memory, they wouldn't leave me. Not because of the time, not because of the event, but because I _wouldn't _let them go. It doesn't matter that those words are commonly used, nor does it matter that he wasn't the first one to string those words together. All that matters is that they are the only part of Oliver that I'm allowed to own. The only memory I can replay without feeling like a thief, robbing a sliver of perfection from a perfect existence. My life isn't perfect, it's bleak and full of his face as he utters those nine words, his final, perfect gift.

His gift is the solitary ray of perfection in my obsolete world. How can something so raw, honest and full of emotion have an air of imperfection?

Another sign of my robbery, a small photo, catches my attention as it has done everyday for seven months. A picture of a young couple dancing in the middle of a crowded London street. Her dirty blonde hair swaying, as though doing a dance of it's own, and his dark brown eyes shining with warmth and love. They were free spirits, not confined by the fast pace of society. For them life was about having fun and being with those you love. Their love for one another is obvious, and that's why it hurts so much. Because muggle cameras capture one frozen moment, with no chance of correction or change. They are eternally in love and the warmth never leaves his eyes. That's why I put myself through this pain everyday, so I can pretend for a second that I'm perfect and those eyes still shine for me.

I focus upon the man in the picture and ask the question that has haunted me for months but I never dared to speak, "Why?" I can feel tears prickling in my eyes as I continue to search those brown orbs, desperately searching for answers, hoping to see more than love. "Why wasn't I good enough? Why don't you love me? I thought you did. I really did…"

I can't do this anymore, I don't want to do this anymore. But I don't want to let him go. He brought out the best in me, made me the strong, determined woman I am today… and then he took it away. I have to let you go. I gently trace his smile on last time before picking up the picture and placing it in the bottom draw of my desk. "Out of sight, out of mind." I mutter with a sad smile.

The next few months pass in the usual blur of work and meeting up with friends, until one night at the Leaky Cauldron

"So, I was thinking, you and I get along great and, if I may say so, we have great chemistry, so perhaps we could have a date next week in place of our weekly nightcap?" Lee asks with a grin very similar to that of Fred and George.

"I, well… no -actually yes! Ok. It's about time I -" and there he was, after months of not seeing him or hearing him except for on the radio talking about Puddlemere's latest win, was Oliver Wood, standing at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, probably ordering his favourite drink, a stiff Firewhisky. I try to put on a face of indifference and pretend I didn't notice him.

"Hey, isn't that Oliver Wood?" Lee asks with excitement written across his face, "Oi! Ollywood![1" Lee shouts with his trademark grin in place before I can tell him not to. All I can do is turn my head and hope he doesn't see me. "Wow, it's been ages since I've seen Wood, well in person anyway!" Lee says. I hold my breath as Lee rambles on. It's almost as though I can feel Oliver's heavy footfalls as he crosses the pub.

I'm not ready, I can't do this, I can't let go. I can't look at him. I can't see those eyes when they are so different to those in the photo, so familiar, but so achingly different. The footsteps get heavier and closer before I feel his presence next to me and the warmth radiating off him. Out of the corner of my eye I can see two butterbeers placed upon the table. Two butterbeers? Maybe it isn't Oliver joining us after all? My eyes focus upon large, worn hands and I follow them to well defined arms with a light tan and freckles scattered across them which I follow to a strong neck and a strong jaw, and finally rich, chocolate eyes.

"Hey Kates." the deep, familiar voice rumbles. My heart stops and my eyes widen.

"Oh hey Charlie! Been ages since I've seen you!" I exclaim with a relieved smile.

"Yeah, too long. Wood should be over in a minute, I think he's chatting up some blonde bird at the bar." Charlie says with his legendary smile. His smile falters as my eyes tear up and my mind goes blank of all rational thought.

This is too much to take and the clearest of all my half formed thoughts is to run, to put as much distance between me and Oliver Wood as possible. "I have to- I need to- I need to get out of here." I gasp, trying to hold back my tears before I stand up and try to get back to the fireplace to Floo home. Tears roll down my cheeks as I stumble past confused people and wave off Tom's offer to talk.

"I just need to get home." I gasp before I run into somebody, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I cry as I look into the face of the one person who could make this any worse.

"Katie? Are you ok?" Oliver asks with concern shining in his deceitful eyes.

"I just need to get home." I repeat before I race to the fireplace and throw in a pinch of powder as I step into the green flames while saying my address.

I'm barely aware of the spinning and the passing fireplaces, all I care about is getting home. I'm spat out of the fire and onto my rug but I don't get up, I just cry, sobbing into my hands about how much it still hurts. My sobs grow harder as everything I've held in for the past nine months comes tumbling out.

I shakily stand up and take in the sight before me: a room full of empty photo frames, dust covered shelves and magazines littering the floor. My life is bleak and empty and it's all his fault. I race over to the desk tucked into the corner and rip open the bottom draw and pluck out the well worn photo. As I look into his eyes I still see love, nothing more, no hints or clues.

"This isn't fair!" I scream as I throw the photo across the room. I fall to my knees as the glass shatteres and continue to sob. "This isn't fair."

A/N[1 Borrowed the 'Ollywood' reference from Ollywood3, they have a really good story called 'Seducing Oliver Wood', good read.

the refence to dancing in the middle of a busy street is from the song 'Almost Lover' by A Fine Frenzy.

and the idea of Katie falling to her knees and just crying, is not a rare idea, but inspired by Emma Watson in 'Ballet Shoes'

on a final note, should i continue? it works as a oneshot but does anyone actually want more?

Love ya,

WoodIsGood (my new pen name which will be in operation in two days)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, in the days its taken me to churn out this latest chapter, J.K. did not approach me in the mall and say "Hey, do you want to own Harry Potter? Absolutely free!" (and trust me, I was there most days). So, I still do not own Harry Potter, in my opinion J.K. is being awfully selfish, isn't it my go yet?**

Chapter 2:

"Katie?" The pub seems silent for the second I can see her eyes swimming with tears. Whoever did this to her deserves to pay, those beautiful eyes of hers should be full of laughter, not tears. As much as it kills me to see her in love with _him_, I have to accept it, because Katie deserves to be happy, she always has.

"Oi, Wood! Get over here, you may be famous but that doesn't mean you don't look like an idiot when you just stare into space like that!" Lee calls from across the busy pub. Wasn't he with Katie? What did he do to her? I set off across the room with a determined stride, waving off the fan girls and autograph hunters, my attention focused upon one person, that smug bastard. I always knew he was trouble, I'll wipe that smile off his face.

"Charlie." I say with a slight nod. "_Jordan_." I spit out and smirk as Lee's grin falters. "How have you been? Do anything _important_ lately? Anything worth mentioning? See any old friends?" Silence, yet again, as Lee shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Ollie, Perc isn't here yet. I should've made him buy his own drink. Did you get your Firewhisky?" Charlie asks trying to ease the tension I've created.

"Yeah, left it somewhere… What happened to Katie? Why was she crying? " I don't care about the bloody drink, all I care about is Katie "What did you do?" I add, turning my attention to Lee.

"Mate, what are you talking about? She got really upset when I mentioned that you were chatting up the blonde at the bar… What happened between you two?" Charlie mutters in a low voice hoping to avoid a scene.

My mind races as I attempt to remember when I was 'chatting up' some blonde. "What blonde? Do you mean the one that stopped me at the bar? She wasn't interested in me, she wanted me to introduce her to you! I only told you go ahead because she was looking really shy."

"Ah, another one to fall for the Weasley charm." Charlie says with a wink, "Well come on Woodie, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Yeah whatever, her names Maria. I think she's still at the bar…" I can't believe this, I've hurt Katie again, even when I've done all I can to avoid it. I've hurt her again. I can't do anything right! I've done everything possible to stop her pain, and the only thing I honestly believed would work has failed. I'm a monster.

"Mate, are you listening? I was asking how old do you reckon Ma-"

"Sorry. Um… you know what guys, I think I'm gonna head home." I say earning a knowing look from Charlie and a breath of relief from Lee, "Sorry about before mate. I was well out of order."

"Ol, if you're heading off at least use the Floo please? I really don't want to be hunted down by grieving fan girls when you Splinch yourself." Charlie says with a small smile. Typical Charlie, still looks out for me as though I was still that awkward little second year trying to prove himself.

"Yep, Floo. Whatever." I need to clear my head, a walk around Muggle London will help, so I turn away from the fireplace and head towards the door. It's lucky I wore Muggle clothes today, they really are very clever Muggles. They have discovered some of most amazing things, like a _telewison_ and even _computas_. Katie taught me about Muggles, she said she couldn't always be around to "shut up" the _telewision_ or "wake up" the _computa_, I just didn't realise she meant so soon…

No Oliver, you can't afford to get into this now, not here. I tighten my jacket around myself to keep out the sudden chill which has nothing to do with the weather. Katie bought me this jacket when she moved in with me, she said it was a promise, "I'll always keep you warm Oliver, I promise." and I made one of my own, "I'll always protect you Katie, I'll give anything to make you happy. I promise." And I had kept it, or so I thought. How did this all go wrong?

I wander around for awhile, feeling numb and out of touch. Maybe I had read the situation wrong in the first place, maybe I wasn't protecting her… This doesn't make any sense. How am I supposed to fix this if I don't even know what's going on?

"Oh my word! Are you -?!" I spin around to see a woman staring at me with wide eyes and an eager smile. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I can't handle this at the moment, I just need to be alone! This woman is going to blow it.

"Yes I am, but please. Can you just keep your voice down? I really don't want to make a fuss." I say with desperation evident in my voice, but I don't care, anything to give her the message that I want to be alone.

"Oh of course dear, I just never expected to see you of all people walking down Oxford Street, with the big match coming up and all. I also didn't expect you to have a Scottish accent, especially after hearing your interviews… oh well, I suppose it's all about the image you portray. Trying to seem like the 'Home Grown Talent' aren't you? Well you can't deny it gets the fans on your side. I'm well chuffed to see you, of all the people, Steven Gerrard." the lady said as she beamed up at me, "Can I get a quick autograph?"

"Wait? Who? I'm sorry, I think you have me mixed up with someone. I'm Oliver and I pl- …I'm on 'East Enders'… I'm a new character…" Thank Merlin for the _telewison_.

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed. I thought you were Steven Gerrard, sorry." She says as a blush snuck across her cheeks, "Ah well. No matter, can I get an autograph anyway, you know, so when you're a household name I'll have proof I met you?"

"Of course." I force a smile as I quickly sign my name. Not even a year ago this would have been one of those things Katie and I would laugh about for ages, before collapsing onto the couch to watch one of her favourite movies.

_"And one day, not long from now, my looks will go. They will discover I can't act, and I will become some sad middle-aged woman who looks a bit like someone who was famous for a while."[1 Katie said in time with the movie. She then sat it silence for a moment before pressing 'PAUSE' on the remote. "I won't end up like that will I Ollie?" Worry shining in her eyes._

"_What? Do you mean trying to con men out of brownies? I wouldn't think so, you don't like brownies…" Oliver replied with a frown._

"_No! I mean sad, unsuccessful and alone, it's not like singing is a stable career or anything. Not everyone is as lucky as Celestina Warbeck or the Weird Sisters. What if I don't make it? And don't pretend that you know I will! I've told you how hard it is to break into the music scene, so please don't Ollie, I need a real opinion…" Katie said, it was obvious that she had been worrying about this for awhile._

_Oliver smiled gently as his eyes swept across her face taking it in, committing her utter perfection to his memory before slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Love, you're a dreamer, you always have been. Following your dreams is what makes you happy, so I'll always support you. And of course I believe you're going to make it, one of us has believe in you!" He chuckled. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what path you choose."_

"_Well… I know this will seem completely out of left field- why are you looking at me like that? Oh sorry Ol, it's a Muggle saying my cousins in Australia use. Anyway, I know this will seem unexpected, but I was offered a job at the Ministry, and I'm tempted to take it…" Katie explained as she sat back to look at Oliver._

"_Oh love, if you want the job then go for it, that's great! What will you be doing there? Not working with Percy I hope, he said things are starting to get a little odd in his department. Well odder than before, you know, after Crouch?" Oliver exclaimed with pride written all over his face. Oliver's expression faded as he noticed Katie was avoiding looking him in the eye. "Kates, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me? Are you going to have to move?" Dread and confusion flooded Oliver's face as he thought of a life without Katie._

"_What?! No! Nothing like that! Just it's not really what you'd call a 'normal' job… It's in the Department of Mysteries. They want to train me as an Unspeakable… Apparently I could be a really good Unspeakable, and after the whole cursed necklace thing I really want to, I want to know how those things work, and I suppose why I'm still alive after it." Katie finished, grabbing Oliver's hands and searching his face for any signs of emotion._

"_Katie, you survived because Potter kept his cool! You're here because some of the worlds best Medi-Witches and Wizards are at St.Mungos!" Oliver replied, "You're alive because you wanted to be, you fought for you're life Katie! That's why you're alive."_

"_Ollie please, I want to do this. I will do this, but I want your support. You're everything to me Ollie, please don't make me choose." Katie pleaded, tears starting to pool in her eyes. _

_Oliver automatically realised how much this meant to her and pulled her to his chest and held her tight. "Ok Katie, go for it. The Quidditch Star and the Unspeakable, sounds like one of those Muggle films you love so much." He joked, "And when we're both retired we'll write an autobiography of our lives together called 'Speaking About Quidditch'. So start working on the meaning of life and why people love, I want to provide our future readers with some answers!"_

_Katie grinned as she thought about her life with Oliver, it was all set, they had each other and that's all that mattered. She snuggled further into his chest as she mumbled "I love you Oliver."_

"_I love you too Katie, and in a few years when you're the best Unspeakable the Ministry has ever seen, you'll be able to tell me why." Oliver said before placing a gentle kiss on Katie's forehead, pressed 'PLAY' and settled back to watch the rest of the film._

"Oh this isn't doing any good." I mutter as I stalk into the nearest alley. "Destination. Determination. Deliberation." I never get used to this feeling, it feels like I'm being squeezed through a hosepipe.

I carefully take off the jacket Katie gave me and hang it up on the rack besides the door and throw my loose change on the table next to it as I make my way down the hall. "Belle, where are you gorgeous? Are you gonna come and say hello or not?" I call. I can hear Belle coming out of the kitchen. "Hey there girl, you're looking gorgeous as always aren't you?" I gush as a bend down to scoop up the Labrador pup. I walk to the lounge room where I flop down onto the couch and Belle curls up on my stomach.

"So today I saw that girl I was telling you about. She looked as pretty as ever, she can even make Ministry robes look good! Can you believe it? I know it's hard to believe but she does! I wish you could meet her one day, but I don't think you ever will. I've really made a mess of everything haven't I girl?

"I know I've bored you with this before but I really thought I was doing the right thing, but it turns out I wasn't… When I saw her tonight she had been crying because she thought I was interested in some bird at the bar… Don't look at me like that, I know what you're thinking 'Just talk to her, explain why you did it', well no, it doesn't work like that anymore. You may have 'feminine wiles' but I understand Katie, or at least I thought I did… This is just getting too hard. Everyday hurts more than the last. Listen to me, acting like a right sap. I guess that's what happens hey girl. Did you know it's been nine months and four days? Long time I know, and you've been my number one girl for seven months and sixteen days. I love you girl, but I miss real female company, not that you're not real, just I want someone I can be more 'intimate' with, you're only a pup after all. But not those annoying girls that try to steal my underwear, they're not worth it, hey girl? This place could do with a feminine touch couldn't it? We can't paint all the rooms Puddlemere blue, well we can but mum's already told me not to. I should do it just to annoy her shouldn't I?… Good point, I don't want her round here trying to 'look after' us. We're fine by ourselves…

"Will you stop looking at me like that? I'm getting around to it! I know what you're saying though, this is way out of my league isn't it? And as much as I love you squirt I think this is a bit out of your league as well. We're a pitiful pair aren't we? I'm just going to have to bite the bullet and ask for help aren't I? If you'll excuse me." I say as I gently lift Belle off my stomach and place her back on the lounge. She cracks an eye open to look at me and starts to shift. "Don't worry love, you stay there. I'll be right back, I just have to write a letter ok. Five minutes?"

I enter my bedroom and approach my desk on the other side of the room. As I sit down I push aside the pile of fan mail I'm supposed to be replying to and pull out a fresh sheet of parchment and grab a quill. How am I meant to say this? I don't want too seem as desperate as I am, everyone thought I was ok with what happened, wasn't I the one that ruined it in the first place anyway? I run a hand through my hair as I try to decide what to write. I'll just make it brief and to the point, no point messing around. I pick up my quill again and scribble down my letter.

_P,_

_Need your help, this is you're area of expertise, definitely not mine. Life would be so much simpler if we only had to worry about Bludgers, Snitches and Quaffles._

_Regards,_

_O._

I roll up my letter and seal it before I walk into the kitchen where Wronski is waiting. "Get this to P will you Wronski? Good man." With that Wronski flies out of the window and into the night. I sigh as I walk back to the lounge room and pick up Belle yet again so I can settle down on the lounge. As Belle curls up on my stomach I can't help but mutter "I'll always protect you Katie, I'll give anything to make you happy. I promise."

**Well, that's chapter 2 done and dusted. How do you all think it's going?**

**[1 the line from the movie they are watching is from 'Notting Hill'.**

**I honestly had a fair few notes I wanted to make at the end of this but I can't remember them for the life of me…**

**Ok, the most important one! Thanks to those who reviewed! You guys are great!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if you liked the first better, I was trying to get a different kind of style and tone to Oliver. I also thought that good old Ollie is eccentric enough to hold a conversation with his dog.**

**The story is developing slowly but surely. If there was any slang in there you don't understand just gimme a yell, I'll let you know. Sorry, had to get an Australia reference in there somewhere :P**

**Oh! And 'Steven Gerrard' is a real person, he is AMAZING, plays for Liverpool FC. Stevie G is not how I imagine Oliver Wood, I just needed someone who vaguely fit the mould who shouldn't have been in London. Oh and I made up Oxford Street, I'm sure there's an Oxford Street somewhere in London, wouldn't have a clue where.**

**AND (getting close to being as long as the chapter!) 'East Enders' is a UK drama, in Aus we call them Soapies.**

**And, just because I know if I don't mention it someone will probably point it out to me, I **_**meant**_** to spell 'computer' and 'television' wrong. Oliver doesn't know any better, he's a pure-blood. **

**Love, xoxo**

**DaPimp (WoodIsGood)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** **ok, so I don't own Harry Potter or his universe, still utterly depressed about that by the way. The wonderful Harry Potter and all that goes with him belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 3:

"Oi Wood. Wood!" I call as I knock on the heavy wooden door. "Wood, get your ass out here!" Damn Oliver bloody Wood and his manager's fears about fan girls. This whole idea about moving to a Muggle neighbourhood to protect Ollie from fan girls is good in theory but not in practise. Sure, it means he is safe from the more psychotic girls who regularly pledge their undying love for him and steal his underwear, but it makes visiting him more trouble than it's worth. "Oliver!" I call yet again as I begin to beat out the Puddlemere Anthem on the door.

I hear the sound of shuffling feet from behind the door followed by "Don' get yeh wand in a knot Weasley." The door swings open to reveal Oliver surveying me with bleary eyes and tussled hair, with Belle at his heel. As my gaze leaves his face I notice he is wearing the same clothes he left the pub in last night.

"Did you know your accent is even stronger when you first wake up? Must make the ladies swoon Ollie." I chuckle as Oliver steps aside to let me in. Oliver is fiercely proud of his Scottish heritage, but is also somewhat embarrassed by it. Not so much the culture, but by the added 'Sex Appeal' his accent presents. Poor bloke, every time he does an interview with _Witch Weekly_ they always refer to his 'rough, manly accent which just _oozes_ sex'. He and Katie used to joke about it all the time. One time Katie even said that one of them had to be 'normal' just so that their relationship functioned. She never did define 'normal'.

Oliver leads me into the Lounge Room where we both take a seat in his two inviting armchairs while Belle curls up on the brown leather lounge. Oliver runs a hand through his hair before flashing me a half-hearted smile. It's obvious he's distracted but I really don't want to push it, he'll tell me about it when he's ready. "Want a cup o' tea or somethin'? Maybe a coffee?" Oliver asks as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Just a tea thanks," I say as I follow him to the kitchen, "and why are you hiding that '_gorgeous_' accent of yours Ollie Darling?" I ask in my best impression of Rita Skeeter.

Oliver fixes me with a quick stare before rolling his eyes, "Because I don't need to impress you, that's why." He chuckles as he pulls out the cups and puts the teapot on the stove. I can tell he still misses Katie, he still has little quirks and habits from when they were dating, like making tea the Muggle way. Katie believed that tea and coffee were things that needed to be done without magic, something about the many meanings and feelings that can be conveyed though them. Ollie insists he's ok and has moved on but I don't believe him, he cares about her too much to let her go, I still have no idea why he did.

"Mate, I've actually got a reason that I'm here, and it's not to talk about your next match…" I start. I notice a brief pause in Oliver's movements but continue when he gives me a quick nod to show I have his attention. "I went to go see Katie last night after you left. You know, to apologize for the whole Marietta thing…"Oliver's face floods with concern at the mention of Katie and my brief pause. "She's ok, don't worry about her, just a bit upset. Anyway, I tried to explain that Marietta was interested in me, not you, but she wouldn't have any of it. She just told me to leave her alone. Oh, and she asked me to give you this." I explain as I pull the small letter out of my pocket. "I haven't read it or anything, not my place."

Oliver stares at the envelope apprehensively for a moment before gently taking it from my hand. "Oh… thanks mate, for everything. By the way, her name's 'Maria' not 'Marietta'." He mumbles distractedly as he sits down at the kitchen table and pulls the parchment out of it's envelope. I let the comment slide as I smile gently and scratch Belle's ear lightly.

The kettle whistles loudly and Oliver beings to put down the letter, "Don't worry about it, I'll get it. I think whatever Katie has to say is more important than our tea." I chuckle attempting to lighten the tension that settled in since I mentioned Katie. Oliver smiles at me gratefully as he returns his attention back to Katie's letter and I busy myself with making the tea.

I glance over at Oliver and see concern marring his features, this can't be good. I focus upon making the tea again as Oliver's expression changes to one of hurt. Poor guy, he just cares too much. Maybe I should have left after I gave him the letter… it's a deeply personal moment for Ollie, but I'm worried about him, we all are. He hasn't been the same since he and Katie broke up, sometimes we think the only thing holding him together is that Puddllemere called him into the First-String Team. How much longer he can go on like this? He really just needs to meet somebody, Katie's a great girl but she left him and kept his flat, 'took everything but his name' as the Muggles say. He never actually told me what happened, he just said "We're over, it's for the best".

I look back up as I hear Oliver place the letter upon the table. He stares ahead of himself with a blank look in his eyes, oblivious to my presence. Oliver continues to stare at the wall for a moment before he picks up the letter again and re-reads it, looking hopeful, as though harbouring some hope that the words have changed. Poor guy, whatever Katie has written can't be good. Oliver's face drops as he reads the same message a second time. He places the letter back upon the table and just stares at it as though in deep thought.

Suddenly he stands up and glances around the room, as his eyes settle upon me he says "Um, Charlie, I need to get some fresh air. I need to get out of here. Now… would you mind locking up for me please? Just leave the key under the mat." Oliver walks out of the kitchen and down the hallway, stopping at the table to pick up his wand and some spare change. He then throws goes to throw on his well worn jacket before pausing, hand just grazing the fabric before reaching past it and plucking another jacket out of the closet. As he steps out of the door he turns around and sees me staring at him from the other end of the hallway. "Feel free to read the letter, I don't care anymore." He calls in a disheartened tone. Before closing the door.

Wow. I never thought I'd see Oliver so beaten, I've seen that man take Bludgers to his ribs, nose, arm, even head and look better off. I've seen Oliver Wood jump off his broom to make a save, plummet 30 feet and then just grin and say "But we won". He has a determination and a never say die attitude to life and things that are important to him, such as Katie, Quidditch and well… Katie… She must have written something really hurtful for Ol to give up… No, I won't read it. It's not my place, Oliver will come to me when he's ready. I can wait. But he did say I could… No! He probably wasn't thinking straight, he needs time to get his thoughts in order, then if he's still ok with me reading it I will. But it's just sitting there. Right where Oliver left it, tempting me, calling me.

I need to get out of here, I'll clean up the tea and then I'm out of here. Out of sight, out of mind. With a flick of my wand the cups and teapot soar to the sink where they start washing themselves of their own accord. If I was as good at these spells as Mum then I'd just be able to leave, but alas, I am not. My household spells have often been known to be more dangerous than the dragons I work with. At least if I stick around for a bit I'll be able to clean up if it goes wrong. As I watch the progress of my spell an owl flies through the window and lands on the perch Oliver set up. I gently pry the letter from the owls beak and give it an owl treat before the speckled owl hoots and flies back out of the open window. Oliver and I have always read each others mail, even at Hogwarts if one of us had a stack of mail and the other didn't then we would share the pile and compare the letters and pass along the others information. Don't ask me how we formed such a good friendship, I still don't know but I'm glad we did.

I recognise the thin, neat print instantly and without hesitation open the letter.

_O,_

_You really need to stop comparing your life to Quidditch, I know that they are nearly the same thing, but trust me, one is so much more rewarding. It seems to me you need to sort out your priorities. I'll be over tomorrow at 5pm to assist you with your problem._

_Best Wishes,_

_P_

Well at least he's talking to someone I suppose… But what was that about him needing to sort out his priorities? I think this is going a lot deeper than Quidditch. Argh! I want to know what's going on. Oliver confides in me, he has for years, so why isn't he now? It can't be too bad, I mean he's told someone hasn't he? It just wasn't me… Why am I putting myself through this?! He said I could read the damn letter! "Ah stuff it." I grumble as I stalk to the table. I place the new letter on the table next to Katie's. If it was possible to kill a letter the glare I throw at it would definitely do it. I snatch up Katie's letter and unfold it.

_Oliver,_

_I'm sorry about last night, I realise I might have worried you. But please don't worry about me. You stopped worrying about me nine months ago, so why the sudden resurface of old feelings? Oliver, what's done it done and I honestly believe you had a reason for it, no matter how much it hurts me or how much I wish you were wrong. Obviously we were a wrong fit. Maybe I wasn't good enough, pretty enough, athletic enough or even smart enough. Oliver, I don't know why I'm not good enough for you but I have to believe that you do. That's all that gets me through the night._

_Honestly, you hurt me Wood, and you've hurt me every day since. Everyday I look at a picture of how we used to be, or at least how I thought we were. When you asked me to dance with you, right in the middle of Oxford Street when we were Christmas shopping for my parents. Every time I look at that photo I ask myself the same question "Why wasn't I good enough?" Pathetic I know, but do you know what's worse? What's even more pathetic then seeking answers that don't matter? The fact that every day I wish you would tell me why, tell me what I could have done to be better. Every day I wish you'd hold me and tell me that we're ok, that I was perfect. Not perfect for everyone, but perfect to you. I wish that you loved me Oliver, but it's obvious you never did._

_Until last night I had a slight hope you'd love me again, but now I see that isn't going to happen. I guess you moved on, and why wouldn't you? You're '__The__' Oliver Wood, any girl would be lucky you have you and now you can choose who ever you want. The world is a stage, you're the lead actor and you have you're perfect blonde as your leading lady. I realize now that I was only ever a supporting actress. And true to form the supporting actress handles all the extra baggage the hero can't handle on his trip to the top. I wish I could tell you that I'm happy for you, but I can't. I love you Oliver, I always have. I've always wished the best for you but for once I wish you as much pain as I feel everyday. This pain was created by you Wood and I think it's time you took some credit for it, it is after all your 'masterpiece'. You made me who I am today, all of it, the good and the bad._

_I love you Oliver, but it's obvious we were never meant to be. You made that clear when you broke your promise. We were a mistake, a beautiful mistake I don't regret making, but I do regret caring about you. I regret falling in love with you. I regret giving you my heart. But most of all I regret how it ended._

_All my love, you Chaser,_

_Bell._

"Whoa…"

**Ok, so that's chapter three! Big thanks to everly for reviewing chapter two!**

**Hope you all liked it a bit more than you seemed to like chapter two, chapter two didn't seem to go down all that well, not angsty enough? Let me know. Reviews shape the story people.**

**Love ya,**

**DaPimp. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: not mine, I'm just a student looking for somewhere to vent my post DH woes. **

"Oh Merlin…" I mutter as I take in my surroundings. I'm on a familiar lounge, under a familiar blanket, in a familiar room. I don't remember coming here, come to think of it I don't even remember leaving the Leaky Cauldron last night. Like it matters anyway, not like I have anything left anyway.

The annoyingly familiar grandfather clock chimes four o'clock. I really should get up, no one ever achieves anything from lying on their couch in a drunken haze. A drunken haze at the local pub is much more productive… As I lay staring blankly at the ceiling I realize nothing will make me leave this couch again. Nothing. I don't feel like getting up so I won't. I have a wand, the whiskey will come to me. "Stuff it." I mutter as I slip into a heavy sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm roused out of my sleep as the clock chimes five. "Stupid clock, I should put a Silencing Charm on you." I growl. I never wanted that stupid clock, but no, apparently it's _'charming'_ and since the Weasley's have one of those _'clever'_ clocks I need one to apparently. I don't need a clock to tell me I'm at home. So until I have my own blonde haired, Quidditch Nazi's, it just tells me the time. Ha, looks like it will be telling the time permanently then.

A sharp knock echoes through my quiet flat. I don't know who it is and I don't care. I am never leaving this lounge again. After a moment of silence a more demanding knock sounds from the door followed by a booming voice "Oliver, open the damn door, I know you're in there! You're welcome to act like a child with Katie, but don't even try it with me."

A child, I'm not a child. I hold my liquor a lot better than a child, thank you very much. "Oliver isn't here at the moment. Please leave a message and he won't get back to you." I reply, my voice hoarse from sleep.

"Oh how clever, not childish at all." the voice calls laced with sarcasm. "What ever will I do? Little Ollie refuses to open the door, and oh my, little ol' me has no way of opening the big, heavy door. I mean it's not as though I have a wand and a blatant disregard for the International Code of Secrecy. You have till the count of three Wood."

Yeah right. No one's stupid enough to use magic in the middle of a muggle neighbourhood, not even George would be that reckless. "One." Muggles may not notice a lot but they do have a very annoying habit of noticing when doors are blown off their hinges. "Two." Surely a Ministry employee isn't stubborn enough to ignore a law as serious as magic in presence of muggles. Hurry up and say three already and leave me alone. "_Bombarba!_"

"What the hell!" I screech at my unwanted visitor as the door flies down the hallway.

"I know I said you had till three, but you are extremely stubborn and I couldn't be bothered wasting any more time on your childish behaviour. Also, it looks like it is going to rain and I don't want my hair to go frizzy." came the reply as she peeled off her coat and hung it in the closet before coming over to scratch Belle's ear. "Hey there Sweetie, have you been looking after Mr Grumpy Pants over here? I bet you have. So Ol, your love life?"

"Penelope! You- you can't just- just blow up people's doors like that!" I exclaim as she mutters a quick _'Reparo'_ on the door.

"Of course I can. Besides, I didn't 'blow up' your door, I simply 'moved' your door with 'excessive force'." Penelope replied with a dismissive wave of her hand as she made her way into the kitchen. "Would you like some tea O, I know I would love some. Had to work late today."

I gape at Penelope as I follow her into the kitchen. How could she be so reckless? "I live in a muggle neighbourhood! What were you thinking?! Sorry, obviously you weren't thinking! You're supposed to be intelligent, but let me tell you a secret: exposing the WHOLE Wizarding community for the sake of your hair isn't intelligent!" I bellow as Penny continues to flutter around the kitchen.

"And you are supposed to be over Katie, but judging by your letter you're not. Looks like we are both a bit out of character recently." Penelope says as she quirks an eyebrow at me. "Besides, your problem is a bit bigger than mine, mine is fixed with a few simple Memory Charms, your's on the other hand… Look, I'll be done with the tea in a sec, how about you go wait in the Lounge?"

I nod numbly as I head back to the Lounge Room and settle into my favourite chair. So much for never leaving the lounge again…I should lie back on the lounge just to make a point. I start to stand as I look over at the lounge and see Belle lying there staring at me, as though she's trying to make her own point. "Thanks girl, really helping me out here." I mutter bitterly as Belle stretches out further.

"Ollie really, I'm not the Queen, you don't have to wait for me to be seated." Penny chuckles as she enters the room and places a cup of tea in front me.

"Oh ha ha, so funny Penny." I grumble

"Really? I thought it was a bit overdone and predictable, but if you like it so much I'll be sure to use it as often as possible. Just for you Olliekins." She says with a smirk of superiority she must have picked up from Percy. "But seriously, what's going on with you and Katie?"

"Who said anything about Katie? Katie and I are done with, we have been for months. I've moved on, it was for the best. We drifted apart as people often do. We were a high school romance, since when do they work out? And don't you dare mention any of the Potters or the Weasleys, they are exceptions to the rule." I rush, spilling out every excuse I could think of using during the last nine months.

Penelope fixes me with a tired stare. "Wood, you said it was my area of expertise. I am an expert at two things: relationships and Arithmacy, and somehow I don't think Puddlemere have given you an Arithmacy problem they'd like you to solve."

I take a sip of tea before staring at my feet. "I was handling it you know? I was ok with living alone, I was ok with the jealousy at even the thought of Katie seeing somebody else. I was ok with being unhappy as long as she was happy, you know? I thought she'd just move on without me, that she'd find someone else who was worthy of her. Someone who wasn't _just_ a Quidditch jock." I swallow hard as my eyes start to burn with tears threatening to fall. "I honestly thought I was giving her a chance to find happiness. It all made sense, you know? I would break up with her, and she'd be sad at first, but eventually, after I didn't get in contact with her, she'd learn to hate me. If she hated me she wouldn't love me, and then she could be happy with someone else. Like George, Lee or even Roger Davies. Hell, I would have even been happy if she had fallen in love with Charlie! And I thought it worked, I saw her out the other night with Lee Jordan so I thought she had to be over me. She was crying when I saw her, Charlie told me it was because she thought I was chatting up some girl. I felt horrible, I had hurt her again… but deep down I was kind of happy, she still loved me. What did I do to deserve someone like Katie? She couldn't love me after I hurt her again, but I hoped that we still had a chance, that's why I wrote to you. But then yesterday Charlie brought me a letter from Katie, I think I've screwed up too much this time P, I can't put her through any more pain, I can't."

We sit in silence before Penny reaches over and places a hand on my shoulder. "You said something about a letter. Can I read it?" Penelope asks in a gentle voice. I nod and motion towards the kitchen table. She picks up the letter and reads it with a look of concentration on her face. I sit in silence as my tears drop into my tea and my face flushes with shame. "What's all this about you being the 'lead actor' and her being the 'supporting actress'?" Penny asks curiosity and concern shining in her eyes as she shows me the section of the letter.

I stare at it for a moment before replying "Oh that, Katie loves muggle movies. She used to watch them with her family. When she moved in with me she missed them so I bought her a TV and a DVD player as well as some DVDs. Every Thursday night was our Movie Night."

"So she was a bit of a movie freak?" Penny chuckled "But seriously Ol, you need to talk to her." She says fixing me with a steely glare.

"I've screwed up to much Penny, I've hurt her too much already. I don't want to hurt her anymore, she doesn't deserve it."

"You're right, she doesn't. Do you seriously believe that avoiding her is making any of this better? She loves you Oliver! Distancing yourself is only hurting her more. If you care about her nearly as much as you claim to then you'll go and apologise for being an ass and beg for her to take you back! I like your old place a lot more than this place, and I hate that lounge. You need Katie, even if it's just to decorate your flat." Penny explodes.

"I won't know what to say, I don't know Katie anymore. We've both changed…" I mutter.

"Wood, you know Katie better than anybody." Penelope says in a somber tone. "You don't forget how to tell someone you love them, and if you have then I pity you."

I stare at Penny in shock as I process her words. What if I never knew how? "We've been through too much. How are we supposed to get back together and act like everything is ok between us? I've hurt her too many times to even deserve another chance!"

"Relationships don't work the way they do on television and in the movies. Will they? Won't they? And then they finally do, and they're happy forever, give me a break. Nine out of ten of them end because they weren't right for each other to begin with, and half of the ones who get married get divorced anyway, and I'm telling you right now, through all this stuff I have not become a cynic. Bottom line is couples who are truly right for each other wade through the same crap as everybody else, but the big difference is they don't let it take them down. One of those two people will stand up and fight for that relationship every time. If it's right, and they're real lucky, one of them will say something." Penelope says in a soft voice before pulling a photo out of the folds of her robes and placing it on the table. Then she gives me a small smile before heading out of the door and into the oncoming night.

I pick up the photo and my jaw drops as I recognise what it is. It's a photo of Katie and I at Fred's funeral. Katie's head in buried in my chest as she cries for the loss of one of her closest friends, and tears flow like rivers down my cheeks as I rub soothing circles onto Katie's back and watch people pay their last respects to Fred. Tears drip off my chin as I place the photo face down on the coffee table. There, in Penny's neat scrawl is _'Go find her'_.

**Ok, so sorry I took so long to get this chappie up. The life of the unemployed student is full of days of waking up late and playing 'The Sims' on the computer. It could also have something to do with my lovely friend Writers Block who didn't seem to like Penelope very much. So we decided like the mature adults we are that we would come to a compromise: we would include Penelope, but not make her as Preppy or Percy-ish as is generally accepted. Sorry if that annoyed anyone ****J**

**Penny's speech about love is from 'Scrubs' the episode 'My Bed Banter and Beyond'. I know usually I have a lil number to reference it right after I use other people's stuff, but I feel it kind of breaks up the flow and I needed the right kind of feel for the end of this chappie. (turning point? Maybe, maybe not. Not even I know just yet!)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love ya,**

**DaPimp**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline. And I don't think I'll own the Harry Potter universe anytime soon. If I did it would have been 'Oliver Wood and the Deathly Hallows' and there'd be a follow up 'Teddy Lupin: the Way Life Should Be.' Tonks and Lupin shouldn't have died, by the way there was a spoiler back there…**

"Another." I croak at Tom. This will only numb the pain, I know it'll hurt so much more in the morning. Borderline depression and excessive alcohol consumption have never been a good match, I don't need the bloody Department of Mysteries to tell me that much.

"I think you've had enough M-" Tom starts before I cut him off.

"Another." Tom spares me a concerned glance before topping up my glass of Firewhiskey. I've never been a heavy drinker, I used to be the girl that got drunk on Butterbeer, but times have taken their hold on me and made me hard. The necklace, the war, the loss of Fred and finally loosing Oliver. I'm so selfish, feeling this way when people have suffered so much more than me, like poor Andromeda Tonks, she lost her husband, daughter and son-in-law all in the war.

I still don't know why all of this happened, we were doing so well. I thought he loved me. I gave everything to be with him, to make it all work out for us. I moved to Puddlemere so we could live together and he'd still be close to his "second love", because of this I didn't see my family as much as I wanted. I rarely talk to Angelina, Alicia and Leanne because I worked all my time around his schedule. I saw Charlie, Percy and Penelope more than I saw the twins because Oliver is closer to them than to the twins. Finally, I gave up my dream so I could be with him, what if I had made it as a singer? How would a Quidditch Star and a Singer have made a relationship work? With both of them touring and constantly tempted while away from home, at least if I wasn't famous Oliver would always have someone waiting at home for him, ready to show him what "Home is Where the Heart Is" really meant.

I remember when Oliver said "I love you too Katie, and in a few years when you're the best Unspeakable the Ministry has ever seen, you'll be able to tell me why.". When he said the nine words that ruined my perfect world I threw myself into work and I worked out why humans love. Katie you stupid fool, I can't believe I honestly thought that if I worked out what love was and why we fall in love that he'd actually come back to me. Like having answers would make him see reason, make him realise that he loves me. I knock back my Firewhiskey, gasping with tears in my eyes as it sears my throat. If Fred had been here he would have laughed and warned me against "playing with things we all know need to be Katie-proofed", that was his solution when he came to see me in St. Mungo's, that people needed to 'Katie-proof' things before I came into contact with them.

_Katie stood staring in wonder at the Room of Requirement, it was a beautiful and highly useful room she wished she had discovered earlier during her time at school. She could have used a place to hide from Oliver's dawn practices she mused before stifling a small giggle, 'Now is not the time for giggling Katie'. Katie gazed around the crowded, but strangely quiet room. Of course she knew why everyone was silent, they were all lost in their own thoughts, any moment now they would find out their fate, whether or not Hogwarts would put up a fight, or if they'd give up with the hope of suffering less casualties. _

_They were all waiting for Harry, Harry was the Wizarding world's sign of hope and it was Harry that would be leading them into the greatest battle in history. And there he was, Harry Potter, their sign of hope, tripping down the stairs "Well good omen there…" Katie mumbled to Oliver who playfully nudged her in her side. The grin slid off Katie's face as she heard Professor Lupin call "Harry, what's happening?" [1. Katie's heart froze with anticipation, she had been expecting this and planning for this for years. _

"_Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school - Snape's run for it -" [2. Katie didn't listen to anymore, instead she turned to face Oliver and drew him into a kiss. This could be the last time they saw each other, alive anyway, she mentally shook herself of the negative thought._

"_Promise me we'll make it through this Ollie." She mumbled against his lips._

_Oliver spared her a chaste kiss before looking into her eyes and muttering "I'll always protect you Katie, I'll give anything to make you happy. I promise." With that he turned his attention back Harry to hear him announce "…everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organised. We're fighting." [3 With a deafening roar everyone surged towards the door and into the upcoming battle. Katie saw a glimpse of red hair she recognised as Fred, struggling towards the back of the room. _

_She grasped his hand in her smaller one and gave him a grin to rival that of his and George, "Well Fredilcious, I guess I'll see you out there yeah? There are lots of Death Eaters out there with my name on them, and more than a few of them will get a good dose of the Tarantellagra Jinx. Keep count old chap, if you win I'll be your guinea pig for a month, that's forever when you consider the stuff you two invent!" Katie giggled before sprinting out the door to catch up with Oliver. _

My last words to Fred had been some stupid joke, a desperate attempt to make it seem like we were all going to be ok, because if the twins could still joke around then we'd be ok, the world wasn't as scary as I thought it was… I never did wait to see if Fred still found the humour in every situation, even a war. "Another one for Fred." I croak at Tom. Tom raises a brow at me for a moment before setting down another glass of the amber liquid. "To Fred." I say before raising my glass in a solitary toast and downing yet another drink.

"Smile, it enhances your face value."[4 a deep voice whispers into my ear. Oh how tacky, using lines from Muggle films as pick up lines. If you're really so pathetic that you need to use lines from movies, at least pick movies that aren't well known you twit. It's not even a hard one. This idiot probably thinks I'm too drunk to realise that his sorry attempt at a pick up line is tired and overdone. Well poor guy, I'm nowhere near drunk. Lets see how good he is.

"Sir, you are no gentleman."[5 I snap back, not bothering to turn around and face him. Hopefully he'll leave me alone now.

"And you Miss are no lady. Don't think that I hold that against you. Ladies have never held any charm for me."[6 the man replies. I spin around as I recognise the voice and come face to face with Oliver.

Oliver gives me a shy grin before he slides onto the stool next to me and orders himself a Firewhiskey, he raises his glass in a toast and I hear him mutter "To Fred" before he takes a small sip. "You should really slow down love. True, Firewhiskey is good for shots, but it's also very enjoyable just to sip, you should give it a go sometime. In the time it took me to work up the nerve to talk to you, I saw you down three lots of 'Gryffindor Courage', as the Twins liked to call it."

"What are you doing here?" I can't think of anything else. What's he doing here? Doesn't he have some blonde girl he should be off with? Oliver opens his mouth to reply but I cut in. "Actually no, you can sit there and listen, your turn to talk will come later, much later. I gave up everything for you. I gave up my family, my home, my friends and my dream for you! No one else Oliver, just you! I stupidly made so many sacrifices just so that we could live 'Happily Ever After'. But, do you know the catch to living 'Happily Ever After'? Both people have to want it! Both people need to work at it, crazy, I know.

"And while we're talking about crazy how about we add honesty to the mix? The first thing that I need to get off my chest is that you are a crazy, unstable, egotistical, masochist, insensitive, Quidditch obsessed nutter! Yes, and I know I used to say that your 'quirks' are what I fell in love with, but that was before I had to question what love actually is. You know what? I actually know what love is now, what it really is. Love is just a persons unconscious attempt to quash the fear of being alone, and if you're really lucky, you might find the one person that gives you a feeling of untold happiness because you have finally found that person, but also scares you because they are the only one that could ever hurt you. I found that in you and look what happened! Love is a lie, you tend to learn things like that working as an Unspeakble. Yes, that's right everyone: Katie Bell is an Unspeakble, now you all know!" I call out to the crowded pub who are watching the scene unfold with wide eyes.

I can't believe I'm doing this, everything I've felt for the past nine months is just pouring out of me. "I miss my friends Wood! I spent all my time with YOUR friends. Even after I lost Fred I still put you first, you and your needs, you and your friends! My last words to Fred were some stupid joke, do you know how that feels? Actually, I don't care! For once this is about me Oliver. I don't care about your precious Puddlemere United, I don't care which team has the highest scoring average, I don't care about your positioning in front of your precious bloody hoops! For once I don't care about you!" I yell, chest heaving as my hazel eyes bore deep into his brown ones. In his eyes I can see a whirlwind of emotions: anger, sadness, guilt, shame, longing and even love. "Don't." I growl at him, "Don't even try to make me forgive you. So what did you come down here to say Wood? Didn't you break my heart enough last time? What did you want to tell me? That you're getting married to the blonde from the other night? If that's the case don't even bother trying to be my friend again. So what is it Wood, spit it out."

Immediately after my rant Oliver seems to enter a debate with himself about whether or not to tell me why he's here. I honestly couldn't care which action he takes, nothing could make me hate him less or break my heart any more. The Gryffindor Oliver seems to win the internal battle as he fixes me with a determined stare I've only ever seen once before, right before he said those nine sodding words. "First, I must tell you I've been the most unmitigated and comprehensive ass,"[7 He says with a sad smile "and I love you. Most ardently." [8 Oliver gushes, his eyes never breaking contact with mine, love still the most prominent of all the emotions swirling in his eyes.

Oh Merlin… did Oliver just say that, he can't mean it. I can't believe he is trying to hurt me again, I won't fall for it this time. "Oh please Oliver, don't use a quote if you don't even know what it means! Don't interrupt me! You can't know what it means, you don't know what love _is_ you cold hearted bastard." I spit at him as I stand up and glare down at him. To his credit, Oliver still hasn't broken eye contact with me. I can still see the love and hurt in his eyes, and I can also see that he's thinking very carefully about what to say next. Well I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of getting one over me again. "Yeah, that's what I thought." I snap before starting to walk away from him, tears welling in my eyes yet again.

"Once upon a time, I wanted to know what love was. You just have to see that it's wrapped in beauty and hidden away in between the seconds of you life. If you don't stop for a minute, you might miss it." [9 Oliver calls. That's the only line from a movie that has ever meant anything to him, he used to say that all others lacked all sincerity and passion when spoken by an actor. He once said that love was a miraculous thing, it could keep you alive or it could kill you, make you the happiest person in the world or pitch you into a life of grey, mend a heart or break it.

"A heart can be broken but it keeps beating just the same."[10 I mutter with my back still facing Oliver. Love means nothing, I can live without it, I can live without him. A broken heart can't get any worse, the only risk you run is letting someone back in. Well that won't happen. No one will get the chance to hurt me again.

I walk away from Oliver and out of the busy pub, away from the prying eyes and into Muggle London as it starts to rain. Suddenly I feel a strong pair of hands grasp my shoulders and spin me around. My face is inches away from Oliver's, and my heart is racing from the contact. He moves one hand to cup my face and the other to the small of my back where he draws small, soothing circles on my back through my robes. "I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."[11 Oliver mutters as he bends down, closing the space between our lips.

"No!" I wrench myself out of his hold. "No Oliver, it doesn't work like that. You can't just mutter sweet nothings and movie lines in my ears until it's all ok again!" I cry as tears spill down my cheeks and mingle with the rain. "Life isn't like the movies Oliver, one sentence doesn't fix months of hurt. One line doesn't express everything that needs to be said between two people. Movies aren't real, we don't all have someone writing the perfect script for us where we fall in love, get our dream jobs and have a perfect family, in a perfect house in a perfect neighbourhood. Some of us actually have to live in the real world." I can't let this happen again, I need to get away from him. I set off in search of an empty alley way to Disapparate in.

"Katie, you're right." Oliver calls, "I've never been good at expressing myself, we both know that, I don't have a perfect script and if I had a script I would definitely fire the writer for his inability to write dialogue. I don't have a speech about how I love it that you're cold when its 71 degrees, or it takes you over an hour to order a sandwich or even a little facial quirk you have, because that's not you. How I feel about you can't be condensed into a couple of sentences and I'm sorry for trying. All I know is that I need you Katie and I was wrong to assume that I knew what was best for you. What was that you said earlier? That I was a crazy, unstable, egotistical, insensitive, Quidditch obsessed nutter?"

"You forgot 'masochist'." I mutter as I stop with my back still facing Oliver.

"Right, masochist." Oliver chuckles. "All I'm trying to say is that I need you Katie. I'm lost without you and I'm sorry for ever trying to pretend that I wasn't. I don't make sense sometimes…ok, most of the time, but I need you to understand that I thought I was doing what was best for you. I realise now that what was best for you was honesty. I should have been honest with you and just told you that I thought you deserved someone better. Katie, it's easy for me to list my faults and mistakes, and it's a lot harder to list what I've done right, but I don't want my biggest mistake to be letting you go and I won't let you go without a fight. Basically, all I'm trying to say in my very simple way is that I love you."

The words hang in the moment as my mind reels. The darkness of my world fades away as a comforting warmth envelops my body. I spin around to see Oliver walking away, head hung in defeat and his hands stuffed in his pockets. Where's he going? "Hey, I thought you said you weren't giving up without a fight!" I call at his retreating back, he stops for a brief moment before shrugging his shoulders and continuing on. I can't loose him, not again! I run towards him and step in front of him, preventing him from going any further. I look up into those beautiful eyes I've missed so much and whisper "I'm just a girl standing in front of a boy asking him to love her."[12

Shock graces his features before he closes the gap between us and takes me in his arms. His lips come crashing down upon mine and for the first time in months I feel alive again. My fingers tangle in his hair as he runs tongue along my bottom lip, seeking entrance which I grant. The rain continues it's assault on the busy street as Muggles flee from the street looking for shelter without sparing a glance at the young couple. We finally pull apart as oxygen becomes a factor, but Oliver still holds me against his chest. We stand together in silence for a moment before Oliver asks "If I was your reason to give up singing why didn't you follow your dream after I left?".

I instantly tense up before I look into his eyes and tell him what I had been afraid of admitting to myself for months, "Because when you left I had no one left to believe in me." Oliver wipes away my tears which are instantly replaced with raindrops before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I'll always protect you Katie, I'll give anything to make you happy. I promise." Oliver whispers before pulling me in for another kiss, my favourite kiss to date, because Oliver is finally fulfilling his promise.

_All our young lives we search for someone to love, someone to make us complete. We choose partners and change partners. We dance to a song of heartbreak and hope, all the while wondering if somewhere, somehow, someone perfect is searching for us.  
-The Wonder Years _

**A/N: So that's 'Deceitful Eyes' finished, vaguely thinking about writing an epilogue chapter, if I do it'll be called "Speaking About Quidditch". What do you think: yay or nay? Let me know. **

**Ok, so now down to the fun part, the countless numbers…**

**[1 taken from **_**'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'**_** written by the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**[2 also taken from **_**'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'**_** , 3 points if you can guess who its written by…. Whoops, there's a clue just up there **

**[3 ooo, the anticipation is killing me…. Is it **_**'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' **_**by J.K. Rowling? Why yes, yes it is!**

**[4 **_**'Steel Magnolias' **_**- movie**

**[5 **_**'Gone With the Wind'**_** - movie, it's a classic**

**[6 **_**'Gone With the Wind' **_**YAY! Halfway there!!**

**[7 '**_**Pride and Prejudice' **_**- movie, not books cause it was a movie theme, love the book though**

**[8 **_**'Pride and Prejudice'**_

**[9 **_**'Cashback'**_** - movie, yes I'm being cheeky. A line from Sean Biggerstaff's (Oliver Wood's) film**

**[10 **_**'Fried Green Tomatoes' **_** - movie**

**[11 **_**'Runaway Bride'**_** -movie**

**[12 **_**'Notting Hill' **_** - I seemed to have used that movie A LOT!**

**Ok, I also make references to the speech that everyone knows from **_**'When Harry Met Sally'**_** everyone seems to know that speech even if they've never seen the movie.**

**Tarantellagra Jinx: Makes victim's legs dance uncontrollably, so the victim cannot control his or her movements. (see, I did my research, YAY for me :D )**

**Ooo and I would like to take credit for the 'Fredilicous' probably done countless times before but I had never seen it so I promise I'm not intentionally stealing from anybody!**

**The story was not inspired by the above quote from 'The Wonder Years', I just saw that quote and thought it was very fitting for the kind of feel I hope I achieved for this story. **

**Big thanks to: everly, Cinny75, Oo.katieWood.oO and Romy who all reviewed!! Thank you so much for sticking with it.**

**Massive thanks to everly, who reviewed EVERY chapter and asked some very valuable questions. She probably doesn't realise how much of an effect she had upon the story. I hopefully, without her realising, bounced a few ideas off her to get an idea about where the story should go. I hope you liked it. **

**Even thanks to those that didn't review or anything like that but came back to check up on the story every so often. I can't blame you for doing that, until recently I was exactly the same way. Thanks for reading and hopefully it gave you some ideas and now you are just itching to let them out. I know that's what happened to me.**

**Big thanks to my sister who spent countless nights in my room while I talked at her, rather than to her, trying to work out the all the ideas and sort out the quality from the rubbish (hopefully I did a good job!). And even thank you for the occasional "Claire, stop right there, its crap. Don't even go there, too cheesy" gotta love sisterly honesty.**

**You guys have been great. Love ya. **

**tips hat**

**DaPimp**


End file.
